


The Fall

by IDontDoDamseling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontDoDamseling/pseuds/IDontDoDamseling
Summary: Yuri doesn't remember much before The Fall, but he knows there's plenty of gaps in his memory. He knows he's not safe here, but the longer he stays the less he wants to leave the kind human who stepped in to save him. The stupid, foolish, handsome human who for whatever reason cares for him. Yuri might just be foolish enough to care for him in return.





	1. Chapter 1

                Yuri doesn’t remember much from before the fall. He remembers being happy and loved, but not much other than that. He has to think hard and reflect in order to remember that much at all. The first solid memory he has is of the fall itself. Feeling his body twist in the air and his wings not working quite right. Most likely because in the moments where the wind grabs at him as gravity pulls him to the Earth he doesn’t remember how to use them to begin with. They end up as useless as his arms are at keeping him in the sky.

                He remembers the impact as well. As much as he wishes he could forget it. The bone shattering impact as his delicate body hits the dirt. He’s sure many bones are broken as he lays there, unable to find a reason to move or get up, his mind only able to focus on the agonizing pain that radiates through his spine. Every nerve in his body seems to hum from the shock of the impact. It feels like an eternity passes by before the world finally goes dark and he can embrace the dark comfort of unconsciousness. In reality it only takes a few minutes for his body to burn through his adrenaline enough to let the wounds overcome him.

                He doesn’t feel the urgency he should to get up and begin running from whatever caused his fall to begin with. He’ll regret this immensely when it catches up to him.

 

* * *

 

 

                Otabek Altin is just arriving home from work when he hears a strange crash in the woods behind his small home. He assumes it’s nothing as he goes about showering and changing out of his work clothes to change into something more casual. He feels a strange urge that he needs to go see what it was though. As much as he’d rather not go hiking through the woods in the dark, the constant thoughts that seem to force their way into his head convince him to go.

                He grabs a flashlight and pulls on a thick coat before he makes his way out into the snow. His house is rather small, located towards the edge of the town he lives in. The woods basically make up his backyard, which means strange noises is nothing new, but this seems different than the typical clumsy animal noises he is used to. It almost sounded like an impact. He doesn’t have to trek far before he finds the source of impact. He’s never been one for religion, yet he can’t deny what the creature in front of him is.

                He frowns to himself as he tries to rationalize the best way to handle this situation. Before him lays what he could only describe as an angel. A being more beautiful than he has ever encountered before in his life. Soft blonde hair frames such a delicate and lovely face that somehow still manages to be attractive despite the grimace of pain etched into it. He can’t see much of the body with the baggy white robes that clothe the celestial being, which is for the best since the injuries below would only cause a larger shock factor to what is already incredibly surprising and unexpected.

                The most stunning feature that Otabek can’t seem to take his eyes off of are the large white wings that lay sprawled out under the angel that nearly blend into the pure white snow beneath him.

                Otabek has to take a deep breath to gain the courage he needs to pick up the delicate figure. He knows as soon as the angel is in his arms that his injuries are incredibly severe. His basic knowledge of first aid doesn’t come in until that moment he has him in his arms, realizing that he shouldn’t have moved him at all. It’s too late though, and he knows that he can’t leave the angel in the snow while he returns home to call for emergency help. Not to mention the fact that he hasn’t had the understanding that angels exist means that handing this beautiful creature over to a hospital could mean more harm than good.

                He knows the science profession is rather eager when it comes to new discovers, and he assumes the blonde in his arms would likely not be well treated. He carefully carries the angel home, walking carefully to make sure he doesn’t step on the large wings that drag along the ground as he walks.

                As soon as he makes it inside he lays the angel carefully in his bed, knowing he needs to get the small blonde warm quickly. It would be no good if the angel died of hypothermia before Otabek has a chance to assess his wounds. He immediately throws his spare blankets in the small clothes dryer he has to warm them up and quickly turns up the heat. He knows both will take a while to get to the point that the angel will actually benefit though. Seeing no other alternative and not wanting to see this beautiful creature turn into a corpse in his bed he does the only other thing that comes to mind.

                He tries not to think about it too much as he strips down to his underwear and lays next to the broken body, hesitantly removing a few layers of white robes until the angel is left in his own undergarments.

                Otabek does his best not to jostle the angel too much as he lays close, hoping his warmth will suffice for now. At least until the blankets are warmed enough in the dryer to be useful.

                He tries not to stare at the bare creamy skin of the mostly bare angel beside him, though can’t help it. He can clearly see the horrific bruises that cover most of the being’s body, but can’t pull his eyes away as he watches the bruises shift from black to dark purple to blue to green then to yellow before blending into his natural creamy pale skin tone. Watching his body change colors and heal right before his eyes was almost as mesmerizing as watching the aurora borealis. It also gives him a sense of relief, knowing that medical intervention most likely won’t be necessary if his body can repair itself in such a fashion.

                He watches quietly, studying every feature of the beautiful angel, praying to whatever higher being that had created this delicate being that the angel won’t wake up during this time while he is laying with him almost nude.

                Luckily the deity must have been listening, because the angel remains unmoving until the dryer alerts the otherwise quiet house of the cycle being finished.

                Otabek carefully gets up and collects the now warm blankets and carefully tucks them around the angel, making sure he is comfortable before he takes the white robes he had removed from the angel’s body and folds them on the bed next to their owner.

                At this point he’s too nervous to sleep, despite the fact that it’s late and he has work in the morning. A part of him already knows that he’s going to have to call in. He can’t leave the man in his bed alone. He doesn’t even know him. While he doubts the angel would do anything destructive, he doesn’t want the delicate being to leave in the state he’s in. At least not until Otabek is sure that the angel fully recovered and has the means of returning to where it is he came from.

                Otabek sits in a chair beside the bed quietly, pulling out his laptop to do some research on angels. Since he know has one he figures he should find any literature he can that can provide information he might need. He’ll need to know what to feed him after all. He gets to studying diligently and taking notes on what he deems might be important, casting glances to the angel often. To make sure he doesn’t get any worse through the night.

                Otabek had never had to take care of another creature other than perhaps some small rodent pet that he had been gifted when he was younger. He hadn’t been terribly good at it either. The poor creature didn’t even survive a month. While he understands the angel in his bed is in no way a pet and is actually, in fact, a person with feelings and thoughts as valid as his own, he feels nervous about the fact that he doesn’t know how to help. He feels drawn to this beautiful winged man and wants to do what he can to make sure he recovers fully. That he survives and Otabek can possibly have the chance to know him.

                Through this the angel doesn’t move, remaining in the bed unaware of his near nudity or the dark haired stranger who was anxious over his wellbeing. He remains in his comfortable darkness a few hours more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so excited to write more of this. It's going to be lighter than Heteronomy for now, but in later chapters it'll probably get pretty dark. What can I say, I love the dark and twisty angsty feels. 
> 
> Please leave any feedback you're willing to! What did you like? What did you not like? I want to hear what you guys think about this! I already love this so much and would love to hear if you are as into it as I am! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Most of the literature Otabek finds on angels is naturally mostly religious in context and rarely addresses what an angel might eat. A few sources brought up the idea of mana from heaven, but he seriously doubts his local grocery store would have that in stock. He also found a particular thread on a site that was discussing what type of food Hell’s Angels liked. It took him a few minutes of reading to realize this was discussing a biker gang and not divine beings.

 

He gives up after a while, figuring that the best source of angel knowledge is laying on his bed and he’ll just have to be patient and ask when the beautiful figure wakes. It’s better than continuously stumbling into the internet arguments people have on if angels procreate or not. Somehow he can’t help but think that this being of perfection in front of him couldn’t have been created by anything other than a god. Procreating would leave too much up to the randomness of inheritance and this beautiful blonde couldn’t have possibly been a creature created by random chance.

 

He ends up remaining awake until he simply can’t keep his eyes open any longer, falling asleep in his chair, slumped over his laptop.

* * *

 

The first thing Yuri notices as he wakes is the pain. His body aches so horribly his mind can barely focus on anything else. Due to this it takes him much longer to become fully aware of his surroundings, his eyes opening and glancing around the unfamiliar bedroom with a frown. His eyes end up falling on a handsome stranger that is sleeping in a chair beside the bed Yuri lays in.

 

Yuri’s eyes grow wide as he quickly becomes aware of his clothes folded beside him, realizing he’s only wearing his bottom wraps. He feels horror bubble in his chest at this, doing his best to take a deep breath and hide his internal panic. He does his best to assess the situation.

 

He’s in a stranger’s bed with said stranger sleeping in the chair beside him. He remembers the long fall and falling unconscious, this bad impact explaining why he had feeling from his shoulders down. His spine is no doubt shattered. This also explains the horrible pain he’s in. He’s suffered traumatic injuries that will take his body at least a week to heal completely.

 

He tries to rationalize that if this stranger had meant him harm, he wouldn’t have taken care to make him comfortable like this. It didn’t change how unsettled Yuri feels upon realizing that this man is a human. This means he’s broken one of the most basic of angel laws. While he was meant to protect humans, he isn’t supposed to be seen by them. It puts him in rather a complicated situation.

 

He sighs, laying his head back and closing his eyes quietly, rationalizing that getting too worked up will only slow his healing and he can’t do anything about this right now anyway. He has no choice but to hope this human will help him. He tries to calm himself as he lies there quietly for the hours it takes for the handsome human to wake up.

 

Yuri is in the middle of taking stock of his exact wounds when the human beside him begins stirring Yuri flinches in surprise, going tense, unsure of how this first interaction will go. He immediately glares at the human when two warm brown eyes open and look at him. “You’d better have a good reason for undressing me.”

 

The human looks rather startled at the demanding tone of the beautiful angel, though can’t help but smile faintly in relief. “I was worried you were going to die. How are you feeling?”

 

Yuri grits his teeth. “That doesn’t answer my question. Under what circumstance did you think it made sense to take off my clothes?”

 

The human sighs softly. “You were freezing and you clothes were soaked through from the snow. I’m sorry this upsets you.”

 

Yuri looks away in annoyance, frustrated that this was, indeed, a justified reason. “Who are you?”

 

The human offers a faint smile. “Otabek Altin. I’m not going to hurt you or anything... I just wanted to help.”

 

Yuri somehow doesn’t doubt this in the least. The logical side of his brain understands this. But the prideful and stubborn side of him refuses to give in and thank this kind hearted and genuine human. So instead he takes the high and mighty road. “I suppose I’ll forgive you for your transgressions then.”

 

Otabek nods with a small frown, not realizing he had something to really apologize for to begin with. He doesn’t put much thought to it, too mesmerized by the blueish green eyes of the angel. The eyes that hold so much conviction and strength. The eyes of a soldier. “Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?”

 

Yuri frowns, considering this for a moment before he decides there’s nothing to lose in giving this human his name. “I am Yuri. I come from the Second Circle of exalted ones and serve in the Order of Powers.”

 

Otabek nods slowly, trying to think back on his research. “Order of Powers… That means you fight the evil forces and protect humans or something, right?”

 

Yuri scowls a bit, having not expected this human to know that. “That’s one way of wording it…”

 

Otabek nods, trying to hide a pleased smile at knowing this. It makes sense to him. This angel is a warrior, which fits with his fierce eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yuri.” He reaches his hand out to shake with Yuri’s.

 

Yuri just stares at it until Otabek pulls it back.

 

Otabek rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Sorry, do you not do that? I’m not exactly versed in angel etiquette.” He coughs to hide how awkward he feels. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I tried to look into what you eat but couldn’t find much, so you’ll have to tell me what you like.”

 

Yuri frowns softly, not addressing Otabek’s clear discomfort in this social setting, not wanting to admit to his weakness and the fact that he can’t move his arms right now. He won’t admit to being helpless to someone he barely knows.

 

It takes him a moment to think over what to tell him in response to his question. He knows he shouldn’t share too much information on his kind to this human, but he also knows that getting the nourishment he needs will assist him in healing faster. He finally decides the best course of action, deciding he’ll find a way to erase the knowledge from the human when the time comes.

 

“Some fruit may be nice… Perhaps some tea with honey if you have it, though it must be brewed with holy water. Then if you could open the window to let the sun in...”

 

Otabek nods, frowning as he stands to open the window. “It’s rather chilly outside… You’ll have to tell me if you get too cold. I have apples and maybe some grapes if they haven’t gone moldy…” He doesn’t go grocery shopping terribly often. He tries to hide a laugh at the horrified and disgusted look he gets at the angel from this statement. “I don’t have holy water either, but I can go to the chapel a few streets over and get some. It would mean leaving you alone for a bit though.”

 

Yuri tries to hide his look of disgust, but it’s rather obvious Otabek had seen it. “I’m not a child. I don’t need constant supervision.” He sighs, having to set his pride aside. “I would appreciate it if you would get the holy water.”

 

Otabek nods, smiling softly. “I’m sorry for offending you. I’ll go and get some then. Are you warm enough? Do you need anything before I go?”

 

Yuri thinks it over, frowning faintly. “No, I’m fine. Thank you.” He would really like to be redressed, but asking for help with that would, without a doubt, give away the fact that he is currently paralyzed. It doesn’t seem wise to him to tell a stranger that he’s helpless. He just hopes one of the spinal fractures heal before Otabek returns so he won’t have to be hand fed by this human. The last thing he needs right now is to be treated like a helpless infant.

 

Otabek nods slightly, not noticing that the angel hasn’t moved anything other than his head during this interaction. “Alright. I will be back soon then.” He stands, stretching tiredly before he grabs his winter coat and boots before walking out of the bedroom.

 

Yuri closes his eyes, sighing softly in relief once he’s alone. He leans his face into the sunlight, soaking it into his pores as he tries to ignore the cold breeze that drifts in through the open window. The pure light of day is exactly what he needs to help dull his pain a bit.

 

He’s grateful to hear the front door open and close when it does, feeling his vertebrae located at the base of his neck begin to grind and try and relocate themselves into their proper positioning. Yuri turns his head to bite into the pillow beside him to try and muffle his cries and screams of agony, praying no one hears him. He tries to be grateful that he should have the use of his arms back by the time Otabek returns, but it’s hard to feel gratitude when his body is literally tearing itself apart in order to put itself back together.

 

As Yuri lays in agony and Otabek makes his quick trek to the church, neither of them have any idea of the evil presence that is tracking and hunting the vulnerable and pure angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I did not plan on introducing Victor and Yuuri in this chapter, but I feel like it ended up fitting in rather well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Otabek does his best not to look too awkward as he stands in the church, praying that no one comes by as he scoops water from the fount and pours it into an empty milk jug he had brought with him. He fills it as quickly as he can before he hurries out of the church, well aware how odd and suspicious he probably looks.

On his return home he stops by the local market, looking over the fruit they have to pick up something fresher than the moldy fruit in his fridge for the angel in his bed at home. He feels he spends way too long looking over the apples before choosing a couple yellow and pink ones. He purchases some cherries and grapes as well, wanting to have a bit of a variety.

He can’t help but feel eager to please Yuri. He’s dying to see a smile from him. Though, he would settle for any face other than the grimace of pain currently painting the beautiful angel’s features. Once he has the items he needs he pays for his food and makes his way back to his small home, hoping that, after the trouble he’s now gone through, the angel is still there.

Yuri doesn’t have a choice but to still be there. While one of his spinal breaks has healed and locked back into proper position, his other is still very much there. Most likely the lower vertebrae has shattered entirely, which would explain why one healed quicker than the other. Regardless, Yuri is grateful to have the use of his arms back.

He gently wipes some sweat from his forehead, the horrible pain of healing taking its toll on him and leaving him rather fatigued. He contemplates attempting to put his robes back on but ends up deciding against it, not wanting to get caught struggling with it when the human returns.

He knows Otabek’s intentions are good, but he still can’t help but be cautious. While he has plenty of experience protecting humans, he doesn’t have any real experience interacting with them.

It’s only about an hour before the Otabek returns, frowning when he notices how tired Yuri looks. He stands at the doorway quietly. “I’m back. Are you doing alright?”

Yuri frowns a bit, using his arms to drag himself into a more upright position. “I’m just fine.” He lies, refusing to admit his misery.

Otabek nods slightly. “Alright. I’m glad.” He walks over, handing Yuri a bowl of grapes and cherries. “I got your holy water. It’s on the stove to boil. I’ll bring the tea to you when it’s ready.”

Yuri nods, taking the bowl quietly. “Thank you. I… I appreciate your help.”

Otabek nods, frowning when he feels how cold Yuri’s hands are. “You didn’t dress yourself… You must be freezing. Do you still need the window open?”

Yuri bites his lip, looking away. “Yes, I need it open.”

Otabek sighs, suddenly understanding why the small angel hadn’t moved or dressed. “It’s your back, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I should have thought about that before picking you up… Will it heal?” He looks down, genuinely upset that he had caused additional harm to Yuri.

Yuri frowns softly, looking to Otabek. He should have known the human would catch on. “It’ll heal just fine. It just may take a week or two… If you did do additional damage, it won’t matter in the long run. You don’t have to apologize for anything. You handled things well…” He looks away, not wanting to admit that he was grateful that things were kept discreet and no one else was involved in this.

Otabek nods slightly. “Only a week or two? That’s surprisingly quick… I’m glad though. It means you shouldn’t be in pain any longer than that.” He straightens back up once he hears the kettle whistling in the kitchen. “That’s the water. I’ll be back with your tea in a few moments.” He turns and walks out.

Yuri watches him go, surprised to hear the care in Otabek’s words. He wasn’t used to having someone worry over him. He was especially not used to having someone so willing to help care for him, not that he’s needed much care in the past. He looks out the window quietly. Perhaps the next two weeks won’t be so bad.

 

* * *

 

Victor yawns tiredly as he wakes to loud knocking at his door. He frowns in annoyance as he unwraps his arms from Yuuri’s waist and pecks a kiss to the back of his neck before he stands and pulls his pants on, buttoning them on before he walks to the front door and opens it. He glares at Christophe who stands there. “What the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?”

Christophe cracks a smirk. “Late enough that you and your little lover shouldn’t still be in bed. There’s an assignment for you. Some dumbass was tracking an angel and screwed up his spell. The angel fell to Earth and we’re having a hard time tracking it down. They want you to go track it down. You’re the angel expert after all.”

Victor glares at Chris, rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll leave this evening. I’ll need to prepare first.”

Chris grins playfully. “Great! Then I’ll come by tonight to keep little Yuuri company!~”

Victor growls threateningly at the succubus that stands in front of him. “You will do no such thing. You dare touch my mate and I’ll castrate you myself. I doubt anyone has any use for an impotent sex demon.”

Chris pouts with feign hurt. “Come now, Victor. I thought we were friends! Sharing is caring after all.” He sighs dramatically. “Very well then. I suppose your little pet will have to spend the next few weeks lonely in an empty bed.”

Victor holds onto the door, snorting softly. “He’ll manage just fine. This isn’t the first time he’s been left alone. Goodbye, Christophe.” He closes the door before he can hear another word from the obnoxious demon.

He turns and walks back to the bedroom, sliding back in so he’s spooning his beloved, leaning down to press gentle kisses to his shoulder and neck.

Yuuri hums softly in contentment, turning so he’s facing Victor. “Who was that?” He slides his fingers along the silver haired demon’s chest, gazing up at him and admiring the way the light behind him silhouettes his face. If this were only a few hundred years earlier he would have been frightened at the sight of the sharp, slightly curved horns that protrude from the head belonging to such a handsome face and the leathery black bat-like wings that stick out from between this man’s shoulder blades. In fact, when he had first seen this man, if he had known he was a demon he would have darted the other way.

He doesn’t regret the decisions that have lead him to being mated and bound to Victor though. He shivers slightly as he feels his lover’s fingers gently trace along the sensitive scars located between his own shoulder blades. He presses closer to Victor’s chest. It had been a long while since he fell to earth and was found by this high level demon. While the journey had been painful and cost him his purity, grace, and as the scars on his back show, his wings, he had decided it was worth it to be with the one he loves so dearly.

Victor smiles softly, seeing the deep thought his fallen angel is having. “It was Chris. They have a job for me. I don’t think it’ll take me longer than a few weeks. I can’t take you with me this time.”

Yuuri pouts faintly, but understands. “You’d better be careful. I won’t forgive you if you don’t return.”

Victor chuckles softly. “I wouldn’t dream of dying. We promised to spend the next five eternities together. I don’t plan to break this promise.” He leans down to capture his brown eyed beauty’s lips in a hungry kiss, his arms wrapping around Yuuri with the intention of pleasuring him in ways that would rival even a succubus’ abilities. Yuuri has no objections to it.

 

* * *

 

Yuri finds he’s fascinated by the human that is so set on taking care of him. After almost an hour of near begging from the human and pure stubbornness on Yuri’s part, he agrees to let Otabek lend him some human clothes.

Otabek had offered to put Yuri’s robes back on him, but the angel had no patience in the idea of teaching the human the complicated folds and wrapping that his robes require. Instead he ends up sliding a baggy white t-shirt over his head. Yuri had insisted he would only wear white, much to Otabek’s frustration when looking through his mostly black wardrobe. He knows for a fact none of his pants would fit the small blonde, leaving Yuri in a rather strange outfit of a white t-shirt with the back cut up to let his wings through and his skirt-like white undergarment wrap.

Otabek doesn’t let himself relax until Yuri seems to relax, frustrated yet still just as fascinated and curious of the stubborn and feisty angel. He finds himself holding his breath whenever he offers something to Yuri, desperately wanting him to like whatever it is Otabek gives him.

Yuri finds this behavior from the human rather cute, which he shows by telling the human he’s annoying and throwing things at him occasionally. After all, he can’t have a bond form between him and Otabek.

This can’t last, Yuri insists to himself. As soon as he’s recovered he has to leave. He can’t stay with the human and once he leaves he can’t return. Even though he’s already beginning to find he feels lonely in the short moments when Otabek leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started thinking up this story, I had not planned on Yuuri playing a part at all. I actually really like the direction this is going now though. It gives me the opportunity to give him and Victor more accurate roles in this story, which is nice because I'm aware of how ooc Victor is going to be in Heteronomy and people are going to hate me for it. 
> 
> I want to get more caught up with this story so if I do write more and have the chance to post before Saturday, my goal is this over Heteronomy. It's just lighter and fun to write. Also badmouthed angel Yuri is just so stinking cute and I've put so much research into angel mythology that I'm just really excited to get more into it. 
> 
> Anyway~ I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! I live for comments from my readers!

Otabek finds he’s growing attached to the angel that’s in his bed rather quickly. He’s fond of the way he barks orders at him, eager to do what he can to make sure he’s comfortable. He just wants to see a smile from Yuri. He puts up with the surprisingly dirty mouth this supposedly pure being has and never speaks a word against him when he throws the occasional object at him.

It’s been about two days now and Otabek has called in sick to work both days, not wanting to leave Yuri unattended in case he needs something.

Yuri doesn’t mind the attention in the slightest, but does find he gets a bit annoyed at the constant questions Otabek asks.

“What’s your family like?” Otabek asks the first evening.

Yuri frowns in return, looking up from the human book he was given to read. “My kind doesn’t have a family in the same sense as your kind does. We live in units together, but we don’t experience emotions in the same way you do. There isn’t an aspect of love like your kind has.”

Otabek frowns softly, finding it hard to believe that this incredible winged boy had never been loved. “No love? That’s rather sad… Don’t you feel lonely? Who takes care of you when you need support?”

Yuri frowns a bit. “It’s always been this way. Since my creation I haven’t had a need to be close to another. We have intensive training the first 200 years of our existence to ensure we don’t need support once we’re sent out.”

Otabek nods slightly, letting the idea that the angel in front of him is so much older than him, despite appearing younger. “Your creation? You weren’t born?”

Yuri nods. “That’s correct. I was created by a master angel. There’s only three of them at a time. They keep our population in check. They make sure that when one of us falls from grace or is killed they get replaced.”

Otabek finds this thought bothers him. “Replaced? You make it sound so unfeeling. You can’t replace a person. How often is one of you killed? What does it mean to fall from grace? What causes you to fall from grace?”

Yuri sighs in annoyance. “That’s enough questions for tonight. I would like to rest now.”

Otabek tries to hide his disappointment, nodding a bit. “Alright.” He gets up and walks out to let the angel rest.

Yuri frowns faintly, closing his eyes. He hadn’t wanted Otabek to leave the room. He finds the room feels empty without the human in it. He doesn’t like the feeling. The strange emptiness. He isn’t used to feeling this way. While he has most of his memories back since the fall, something still doesn’t feel quite right, and he’s worried that this may mean he’s not accepted back into the heavens.

* * *

 

The following morning Otabek is quick to jump right back into the same questions he had the night before, determined to get an answer.

Yuri isn’t any less annoyed by them, but decides to humor him and answer. “We don’t get killed very often. Only one or two have died in my lifetime. It takes a lot to kill one of us. Injuries like I received aren’t fatal for us. There’s only two things that can really take us out. The first is weapons of dark powers. Typically created by demons or other creatures of darkness. They’re made specifically for the purpose of killing my kind. An injury created by one of their wounds can take decades to heal if it isn’t a fatal wound.

“The second way we can be killed I’m not quite sure I should tell you. The less you know the better.”

Otabek frowns softly in concern at this. “I won’t push it then… And falling from grace? What does it mean exactly? How does that occur and how often does it?”

Yuri lays his head back as he looks over at you. “It means being exiled from the heavens. There are other factors that go into it as well, but that’s the simple explanation. We no longer receive orders from the higher ups and we aren’t allowed to return to the heavens, which typically means being trapped on earth where we’ll be hunted and killed by demons.

“Falling from grace occurs less often than death. It hasn’t happened in my lifetime. Though, from what I understand, I was created to replace the last angel who fell from grace. Apparently this angel had claimed he was in love with a demon.”

Otabek raises an eyebrow. “In love? Didn’t you just tell me your kind can’t feel love?”

Yuri shrugs lightly. “We can’t. We’re taught right from the start that it’s not something we are capable of feeling. It would get in the way of our work. Love makes someone weak. It shifts their priorities. While it’s fine for humans to feel since they don’t have any major world changing duties, it would cause trouble with angels. We have to focus. The lives of hundreds of humans rely on us to protect them. If we fail major disasters occur that lead to major casualties in your world.”

Otabek frowns a bit, wracking his brain for a major natural disaster to ask about. “Pompeii. The volcano eruption. Was that when the last angel fell?”

Yuri glares, throwing a pillow at Otabek’s head. “Do I look that old to you!? I am NOT that old, you fucking moron! Yes that was caused by an angel’s fall, but not the one that led to my creation.”

Otabek cracks a faint smile as he easily catches the pillow. “Then educate me.”

Yuri huffs softly. “The last fall caused the Shaanxi earthquake of 1556.”

Otabek nods a bit, doing the math in his head. “So that would have been 462 years ago? That’s how old you are?”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “It’s rude to ask an angel their age, human. To spare you from continually guessing though, I believe I’m about 350 years now. Creating an angel isn’t a quick process.”

Otabek nods a bit. “I see… Well, I apologize for offending you. I assure you that wasn’t my intention.” He hands the pillow back to Yuri, fully aware that it would likely be thrown at him again in the near future.

He offers a small smile to Yuri as a peace offering. “So this last angel that fell claimed to be in love, but you don’t feel love. So what do you think caused it?”

Yuri frowns softly, gazing into the warm brown hues of the handsome human. “I believe it was foolishness. He let himself be corrupted. While we don’t feel love, we can be corrupted by lust. I’m sure he confused the feelings. The demon seduced him. He was weak to fall for that. We have to remain pure and virtuous. We can’t hide that at the gates when entering the heavens. He let his body be taken by the demon. He couldn’t be allowed to stay with us. So he was taken to the council and his grace was stripped from him and he was thrown to earth. We don’t know what happened to him since then. He hasn’t been seen since. I’m sure the demon was happy to have succeeded in taking down an angel and in turn, causing the deaths of hundreds of thousands of humans. He probably killed the angel after.”

Otabek frowns softly. “That’s horrible.”

Yuri snorts softly, his lips turning up ever so slightly in an amused look. “They’re demons. You can’t expect them to be anything other than horrible.”

Otabek shrugs lightly. “I guess… I have one lest question for you today. If you don’t have parents, who names you? How did you get a name?”

Yuri tucks some hair behind his ear. “It’s different for each angel. They were rather bitter when the angel before me fell though. They wanted there to be a reminder to the other angels that when one of us dies or falls we aren’t forgotten. Whether we are remembered fondly or negatively is up to us. My name is spelled differently, missing a letter that was in the name of my predecessor to represent that while I will fulfill the same duties he had, I will lack the weakness he held that led to his downfall.”

Otabek frowns a bit in confusion. “What was his name?”

Yuri sighs softly. “As I mentioned before, our names are spelled differently, but phonetically they sound the same. His name was Yuuri.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to the exciting parts of this story! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Over the course of the next week Yuri finds he doesn’t mind answering the additional questions Otabek has. He’s rather annoyed when the human has to begin to go back to work, leaving him alone during the day.

It is while Otabek is at work that he feels his back finish healing, though finds a sort of sadness in him at the thought that this would mean he has no reason to stay much longer.

When Otabek returns in the evening Yuri finds himself pretending that his back is still injured, not ready to leave the company that he has grown to enjoy.

He’s quite aware that what he is doing is wrong. That he shouldn’t seek out company like this or feel so fond of the human who somehow makes him feel so warm inside. He worries about what this can mean for him in the long run. Otabek is only a human after all. A mortal human that will grow old and just as the millions of humans that came before him.

He feels a pain in his chest every time he thinks of the death that will come for Otabek in only a few short decades. Yuri has already lived the human lifespan three times over. Growing close to someone destined to die is foolish. He can’t help it though. Something about the smile that occasionally appears on the black haired man’s usually stoic face just takes his breath away.

Otabek finds that he feels the same. He was never the type to fall in love quickly, but over the past week he’s found he has grown rather attached to the angel.

One night when he arrives home he startles Yuri, noticing a movement under the blankets and easily pieces together that his back has healed. He doesn’t comment on it, dreading the day the angel stands and leaves him alone to his lonely life that seems so insignificant in comparison to the important life of this angel.

Yuri finds that he prefers the company of Otabek over the lonely existence he has had up until that point. He doesn’t want to leave, but he knows he doesn’t have a choice. The longer he waits the harder it will be for him to say goodbye.

While Yuri is pondering leaving, Otabek is pondering how to communicate his feelings to Yuri before he goes. The small angel had been very clear that he couldn’t love, but Otabek has nothing to lose by being honest with Yuri. Even if it causes the angel to hate him and leave quicker.

Otabek takes a deep breath, remembering a movie he had seen where the protagonist insisted that sometimes you only need 20 seconds of insane courage and embarrassing bravery. He takes this to heart as he takes a deep breath and sits on the bed next to Yuri, closer to him now than he’s ever been.

Yuri tenses up but doesn’t back away, looking up at Otabek with large eyes. “What are you doing?”

Otabek doesn’t answer him, cupping the back of Yuri’s head, amazed at just how soft his silky blonde locks are. He’s still on his 20 seconds as he leans in and presses his lips to Yuri’s, kissing him softly, but firmly, wanting to ensure his point is made.

Yuri’s body goes rigid, unsure of how to react. He pulls back from the kiss in shock, looking up at the ballsy human. “What the hell are you doing, asshole!?” His fingers lift to press to his lips in surprise at the warm sensation that still lingers.

Otabek looks to him with a firm and determined look. “If you didn’t like it. If you hate it so much, then get up. Get up and leave.”

Yuri grits his teeth, glaring at the human as he raises his leg only to kick him hard. He doesn’t get up though. “Fuck you! You know I can’t love you! You know I can’t risk this! You humans truly are selfish!”

Otabek winces at the harsh kick, finding more strength in the thin angel’s leg than he had expected. “It’s not selfish to want to be happy! To want to feel joy! Do you feel joy in what you do, Yuri? Your legs have been working for at least two days now. You’re choosing to stay for a reason.”

Yuri sits up, standing angrily and grabbing his robes to begin tying them on. “I can’t just give up an eternity of duties over something as trivial as that!”

Otabek frowns. “Then what are you living for? Then why do you continue on?” He grabs Yuri’s arm in an attempt to get him to calm down. “God damn it, Yuri! I care about you!”

Yuri pries the human’s fingers off his arm, looking up at Otabek with a look of anger and frustration, but also fear. “That’s what you don’t understand, Beka! God WILL damn me for this! I’ll lose everything I’ve known, an eternity of commitments and duty. All for what? Maybe 80 years for an emotion I can’t even guarantee I’ll feel? That’s not worth it.”

Otabek can’t help but smile at the nickname that leaves Yuri’s kiss swollen lips, reaching down to stroke his cheek. “You have been thinking about it then. You’ve clearly felt something.”

Yuri grits his teeth. “It’s just lust. Nothing more. It’s dirty and impure and damning. I have to go. I shouldn’t have stayed as long as I have.”

Otabek frowns. “Don’t go, Yuri… Please don’t go… At least wait until morning.”

Yuri clenches his teeth. “I had a sword when I fell. Where did you put it?”

Otabek sighs softly. “It wasn’t on you when I found you. I did find it a few days ago… It’s in the closet.”

Yuri walks over and pulls the beautifully crafted angelic sword from the closet, fastening it at his waist. “Goodbye, Otabek.”

Otabek frowns softly, taking a step towards him, considering what else he could do or say that might convince the beautiful blonde angel to stay. He falls short though, realizing that as long as Yuri thinks the way he does about love, he won’t change his mind. “Goodbye, Yura.” He says sadly, so much pain reflected in his eyes.

Yuri frowns a bit, hesitating a bit at what Otabek calls him. “What was that?”

Otabek looks away. “You made yourself clear when you explained you were named after someone you didn’t think highly of. So I called you Yura… It’s still your name, but different enough that it no longer sounds like someone else’s… Don’t make a big deal out of this. Not when you’re leaving. I didn’t say anything when you called me Beka.”

Yuri frowns softly, blushing deeply. “I can’t stay here… I made that clear from the start. I don’t understand why you’re choosing to make this so painful now.”

Otabek frowns. “If it’s painful it means you feel something.” He urges softly, stepping closer to Yuri so he can gently stroke his cheek.

Yuri turns his head away from the touch. “I have to go…” He whispers softly, though now it sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than Otabek. “I can’t feel what you want be to feel. I’m sorry. Goodbye, Otabek. I appreciate your help. You’ll be rewarded for your sacrifices made in caring for me.” He reaches behind him, plucking two feathers from his wings before handing them to Otabek. “For your troubles… I’d say that more than covers it.”

Otabek only frowns in confusion as he takes the beautiful white feathers, looking down at them in his hand. “Why?..”

Yuri sighs, shaking his head a bit. “You humans really are stupid… You don’t understand anything.” He turns and begins walking for the front door.

Otabek swallows thickly as he follows after him, surprised to feel tears in his eyes. He can’t remember the last time he had cried. It had most likely been when he was a child. “What does it mean? Answer just this one last question for me…”

Yuri sighs softly. “They’re blessings. Don’t mistake them for wishes. If you ever need a miracle... You can use them. Don’t waste them on something foolish though. They don’t grow on trees.”

Otabek forces a smile. “It would be a miracle if you would stay.”

Yuri frowns at the soft hurt he feels in his heart at this, looking up into the sad eyes the human looks at him with. “That’s not something I can fulfill for you. I’m sorry. Perhaps the miracle you should ask for is to have your memories of me wiped away.”

He doesn’t say anything else, opening the front door and walking out into the darkness of the night, spreading his wings and taking off into the sky.

Otabek stands in the doorway, feeling warm tears slide down his cheeks, already feeling the warmth the angel had brought fading from his home. He would never ask to forget the beautiful creature that just left him. While he knows his feelings will never be returned, he’d never want to feel the emptiness he had felt before falling in love with Yuri.

He wipes at his eyes as he turns and walks back into his home and closing the door. He’s rather shocked when he walks into his bedroom and finds that it’s not empty like he had expected.

A silver haired demon sits on the bed, smirking faintly as he looks to the human who will no doubt be his key to capturing the angel that he just missed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Things have just gotten crazy busy in my life and I'm having trouble focusing when I write. Thank you all for your patience!

When Otabek begins to wake the first thing he feels is the horrible aching of his head.  He squints his eyes open, looking around his bedroom quietly as he tries to recall exactly what had happened.

Yuri had left… He remembers this and feels a pang in his heart, understanding that he won’t likely see the beautiful angel again. He wishes things had gone differently and Yuri had chosen to stay with him.

As he looks around the room his eyes land on a silver haired creature that sits on his bed, looking rather uninterested as he examines his perfectly manicured black nails.

He looks to Otabek with a rather annoyed expression. “You weren’t supposed to let the angel go. That adds a rather annoying and complicated aspect to this.”

Otabek tenses, gritting his teeth as he looks to the creature he can only describe as a demon. “I’m glad he’s gone. He deserves to be free.” He sits up, holding his head with a wince. “He’s not coming back.”

The demon laughs softly. “Don’t be so sure, human. I’m sure we can find a way to persuade him to come back. He just needs a little… motivation…” He smirks, standing and stepping forward to land a solid kick to the human’s stomach.

Otabek grunts as the wind is knocked out of him. “He’s smarter than to come back. Angels can’t feel.”

The demon laughs softly. “That’s where you are wrong. They are quite capable of feeling. I’d even say they feel emotions stronger than you or I do. Now, where are those feathers he gave you?”

Otabek glares at the demon. “They’re mine. I won’t let you hurt him.”

The demon laughs softly. “It’s not my job to harm him. It’s my job to take him.” He slides his fingers into Otabek’s hair, holding it in a tight fist. “Now, let’s go have some fun.”

* * *

 

Yuri feels strange as he flies off, feeling an odd heaviness in his chest and finding his cheeks moist with tears he hadn’t realized he had been shedding.

He wipes them away quickly before he lands to compose himself. It would be rather obvious he’s feeling something if he returned to the gates while crying. He swallows thickly, knowing he has a several hour journey ahead of him.

He hadn’t expected this to happen as it has. He hadn’t expected to suddenly wish he was back in that human’s bed, answering endless questions about him and his kind. He misses the annoying thoughtfulness of Otabek constantly doting on him to ensure he has everything he could need and is comfortable.

He sits in a tree for a few hours as he struggles to calm himself down. The longer he sits there the stronger his urge to go back to Otabek becomes. The urge slowly turns into a dark feeling as though something is horribly wrong.

He understands the urge as one to protect a human that’s in danger. It’s not the first time he’s felt it, as he has often helped humans as a power.

The moment he realizes what the feeling indicates he jumps up into the air and begins flying towards Otabek’s home, praying it’s not what he thinks it is.

As soon as he lands he rushes into the house, unsheathing his sword and preparing himself for a fight.

He quickly realizes it’s exactly as bad as he had thought as he finds Otabek tied to a chair, his face black and blue from a beating and a gag secured in his mouth. His breathing is rough, his shirt torn open to expose his chest which is covered in claw marks.

Yuri immediately rushes forward, working to untie him as he looks for the demon that did this.

As soon as the gag is out of his mouth Otabek looks to Yuri. “Run! Get out of here! It’s a trap!”

Yuri clinches his teeth, already aware of this as he turns quickly, just in time to avoid the swinging of a large demonic sword. He quickly and easily blocks it with his own sword, glaring at the silver haired demon. “You shouldn’t be here.”

The demon grins. “Yet I am. Now, why don’t you make this easy so your little human friend doesn’t have to get hurt?”

Yuri growls angrily. “He doesn’t have to get hurt in the first place! Get the hell out of here, asshole!” He steps back in time to miss another swing of the dangerous weapon, quickly making a jab with his own blade.

The demon smirks a bit, having no fear as he duels with the smaller angel, determined to win so he can return home to his mate.

Yuri manages to get Otabek free of his bindings despite the blade that keeps swinging at him. He’s desperate to keep himself and Otabek safe. He won’t admit it out loud, but in his fighting his main motivator is keeping the human he cares about safe.

Otabek watches on, trying to stay out of the way, trying to think of anything he can do to help Yuri.

Eventually Yuri makes a wrong step and ends up tripping backwards, grunting as he swings his blade up to protect himself. It’s not him he should be worried about though.

In the same motion the demon uses to knock Yuri down, he grabs Otabek and quickly presses the blade of his sword to the delicate and fragile skin of the human’s throat.

Yuri tenses as he watches, scrambling to his feet quickly. “Stop! Don’t hurt him!”

Otabek grits his teeth, feeling the sharp steel kissing his skin and creating a shallow cut. “Get out of here, Yuri! You have to go! Your life is worth more than mine!”

Yuri glares at Otabek. “Shut up! Just shut up!” He looks back to the demon coldly. “Let go of him.”

The demon smirks, knowing this is right where he needs to be. “Drop your sword and kick it to me, small one.”

Yuri keeps his gaze icy, hesitantly putting down his sharp sword and kicking it toward the demon.

The demon bends down and picks it up, sliding it into a sheath at his waist. “Very good. See, that wasn’t so difficult, now was it?”

Yuri takes a step forward, his hands up in a non-threatening way as he approaches to try and help Otabek. “Fuck you.” He spits at the demon.

The demon only laughs at this. “What an interesting mouth you have on you. Step closer. Move slowly. It would be a shame if I were to flinch and accidentally cut open your little lover’s throat.”

Yuri hisses at the threat as he steps closer as he’s told. “He’s not my lover.”

The demon smirks. “Could have fooled me.” Once Yuri is close enough he moves his blade down and shoves Otabek away and grabs Yuri, shoving him against the wall roughly with the sword pressed to the angel’s throat. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small vial of a lavender colored liquid, pulling out the cork and forcing the liquid into Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri clenches his teeth, trying to escape from the demon’s grasp as he feels the fluid slide down his throat. It burns unpleasantly as it settles in his stomach, the familiar burn of consuming something he isn’t supposed to.

His body feels heavy as the demon pulls the sword away from his throat, smirking softly. “Don’t worry, angel. You’ll be able to rest a bit on our trip to Hell. The last thing I need is to have you misbehaving.” He picks Yuri up and throws him over his shoulder.

The demon grins as he looks over to the human. “You were a great deal of help, human. As payment I will make a deal with you. When you decide what deal you would like to make, simply call for Victor.” He reaches into his pocket to pull out a piece of what appears to be bone that has been carved, tossing it to Otabek before he walks out, carrying the now unconscious angel with him.

Otabek catches the piece of bone, swallowing back tears as he runs after the demon to try and stop him. “Stop! Put him down! You can’t take him!”

He runs as he watches the demon take off into the air, unable to catch him in time to stop him.

He falls to his knees, pressing his face into his hands. Yuri doesn’t deserve whatever is going to happen to him. He blames himself for not doing more to protect Yuri. To make sure he didn’t come back.

If he hadn’t tried so hard to make the angel care for him in return, perhaps Yuri would have remained unfeeling and would have known better than to come back for him. He brought this angel to ruin, and he doesn’t know what to do to save him from this.

He won’t give up until he has the precious blonde angel back in his arms.


End file.
